Pieces of my Heart
by ZoomFiction
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella alone in the forest she is found by the wolf pack. Without knowing one by one each of the wolves imprint on her. Each Capturing a Piece of her Heart. How will they handle this situation which has never happened before? Will it drive the pack members apart? Or will it bring them closer than ever before? Bella/Possessive Wolf Pack.
1. Chapter 1: Sam and Paul

Pieces of a Heart

Sam & Paul

chapter 1

ღ

-Bella-

Alone in the forest. Ed—He..he just left me here alone in the middle of nowhere. Saying it would be best to just leave me He didn't even bring me back to my house. He just left me here alone.

My thoughts are cut of when I hear the snapping of twigs on the forest floor.

At least this wild animal, whatever it is will put me out of my misery. So I just decide to lay down on the dirt in a fetal position and await my impending demise.

-Sam-

The moment I step in the forest I begin to smell the scent of strawberries and nuts and begin to follow it not minding if it was my turn to patrol.

The deeper I get in to the forest the stronger the scent gets and the faster my feet take me. To the point that the scent gets so strong that it makes me phase tearing all the clothes I had on and going in to a full sprint.

As I break through the clearing I immediately phase back and getting a pair of shorts behind one of the bushes. (They are scattered all over the woods in case we need them.) I see on the ground a brunette laying down in a fetal position as if she was just waiting there to be killed. One would think she would be already dead if you didn't hear her slow heart beats.

As I take a step closer I am immediately pulled to her and upon further inspection I notice it is Bella. She is crying silent tears and she reeks of leaches.

_Take. Mine. Claim._

Great so I just imprinted on Jacob's girl. He is going to kill me once he finds out about this wolf crap.

_Not jacob's. MINE._

'Fine let's just help _my_ imprint and then we will tell the guys.' With that, the conversation with my wolf ended.

As I moved even closer I saw Bella's head turn to face me. At first she was shocked to see me then she offered me a weak smile, wiping the tears of her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and no doubt that the smile that she just gave me was fake. She sat up a little and placed the back of her head on the trunk of a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here out in the forest alone?" I asked her.

"He….he..he just left me here. Said it would be better that he left me alone." Sobbing every bit of it.

I couldn't let watch my imprint just cry in front of me and not do anything. "Shh, don't cry 'cmon lets get you home okay." She just nodded and I crouched down beside her and motioned her to get on my back which she did.

The walk home was peaceful and by the time I got back to my house she had already fallen asleep on my back. Once I entered through the door I gently place her down on my couch draping a blanket over her and giving her a peck on the forehead causing her to shift in her sleep.

Hearing a knock on my door immediately get up and go check to see who it is.

When I open the door I see that it is Paul.

"Oh it's you Paul. Need anything" I asked

"Umm no not really. Just wondering why you are in your home, when you are suppose to be on patrol." He said adding a bit of sarcasm to the first part it.

"Good question. Hmmm Maybe it's because I found my imprint lying down on the ground in the middle of the forest."

"And who might the unlucky lady be?" Paul asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh the very _lucky_ lady would be Bella."

"HAHAHA! You mean _Leech Bitch_ Bella."

All I could see was red after he said that. I grab him in the neck and throw him on the ground causing a loud 'THUMP'

"Don't you dare think you can go around calling my imprint like that and get away with it. Next time you won't get away with it so easily. Now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave and I expect you to take care of _Bella_. If even a single strand of hair is out of place I swear I will kill you." With that I took my leave and Phased back going into the forest.

-Paul-

Great now I am stuck babysitting Leech Bitch. Hey Sam never that I couldn't use that name in my head.

As I enter the room I am bombarded by the scent of strawberries and nuts which causes me to look for the scent. Only to find out that it is coming from _her_. She is laid down on the couch with a blanket covering her body. I took a closer look at her face and suddenly the world turned upside down. Inside me I suddenly knew that all that I would ever need would be her.

Wait. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. Did I just imprint on leech bitch. I thought she was Sam's imprint.

After that thought crosses my mind I drop down kneeling on the floor because of the pain in my chest that had just appeared out of nowhere. The pain is unbearable I can't even bring my self to even stand up again.

_She is yours and yours alone not Sam's not Jacob's and she is definitely not a leech bitch._

_Take. Mine. Claim_

And with that I am able to stand up again. I decide to sit down on the seat nearest to Bella and just look at her taking in as much of her scent as I can.

Looking at the digital clock beside me flashing '15:30'

Sam should be back any minute now I wonder how I am going to say all of this to him.

_It does not matter she is yours anyway _my wolf inside me interrupted me from my thoughts.

*Door Opens from behind him*

Great….he is back

ღ

AN: YAY! MY first ever chapter is done Have any suggestions and/or feedback you can send me a PM or leave them in the review section.

.Follow. They let me know that you like it and make me post more chapters


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting - Sam and Paul

AN: Thanks for all the good feedback and support on the first chapter i appreciate all of it . I was nervous posting my first ever chapter but it was relieving to see that you guys enjoyed it.

Here is your chapter!

* * *

><p>Pieces of my Heart<br>Chapter 2  
>Confronting - Sam and Paul<p>

-Paul-

"Sam." I said cautiously

"What? Something happen?" He said finally appearing into my line of sight. For I have yet to remove my gaze from Bella.

"No. Are you sure you imprinted on her?"

"Yes I am sure that I imprinted on her. Would you have a problem with that Paul?" He said stepping closer to me so that out faces were only inches apart.

"Actually Yes. Yes I do" I said moving even closer towards him.

"And What would your problem be?" He replied practically growling at me

"Because I just imprinted on her."

Baring his teeth he stepped back. "If you are trying to get me riled up its working."

"Well I am dead serious. I. Imprinted. On. Bella. And you didn't."

"That is enough. I don't want to cause a scene here for Bella to see. Let's take this outside where you will phase so I can get this over with."

"Fine"

Walking quietly to the door with Sam in front of me. Before stepping out the door I take a quick look at Bella and shut the door behind me.

"Phase." Sam demanded.

Taking off all of my clothes I phase into my wolf and wait for Sam to do the same.

-Sam-

Paul imprinting on someone who was already imprinted on I don't see how that is possible, but if he was somehow actually telling me the truth I do not know what I would do to him. Kill him, or better yet Alpha order him away from her. (AN: In most fanfictions if the Alpha order does something that involves the wolves imprint they can break it. Not in this one.)

I heard some snarling near me only to notice that it was coming Paul

_Don't you dare do that or I promise I will kill you before you can even give me a second order to stop. -Paul_

_Whatever. Show what me what happened today so we can get this over with so I can attend to my imprint.- me_

Another snarl from Paul. Honestly I was getting nervous. The elders said that wolves only act like how Paul was acting if it was towards their imprint. My wanted to puke that moment that thought crossed my mind. I noticed that Paul probably noticed that I was uneasy because there was a huge wolfish grin on his face _Bastard._ I mentally cursed fully knowing that he would hear it.

_I heard that you know-_ Paul

_Whatever just play to me what happened today so we can get this over with – _Me

I was immediately occupied with Paul's thought earlier that day.

_Paul had just entered my house when he started to smell the best scent in the world. The scent of strawberries and freesias. _

_He started to wander around the house desperately searching for the wonderful scent. He started in the kitchen, in the refrigerator and all the cupboards leaving quite the mess. After failing to find it in the kitchen he decided to go upstairs to check all the rooms failing there too. He started to get more flustered with each passing second, so flustered to the point that he started panting._

_When he decided to go back down stairs again he was on the verge of giving up. That is until he crossed the couch where Bella was sleeping on. The scent was strongest there so when he decided to look at the couch he found where he saw her. Moving to the front of the couch and one look at her face and BAM! He felt what I had felt only a few hours prior. The intense feeling of need for Bella. Like everything else would not matter if you had her. _

_ENOUGH! IVE SEEN ENOUGH! _My body was starting to shake all over like I would I didn't like the fact that someone else wanted her. Pack brother or not I would fight for my imprint. She was mine and no one else's.

-Paul-

_Now that you know that she is my imprint and not yours I will be getting her from here and will be bringing her back with me where she is suppo—_

I was cut off when Sam lunged at me pinning me to the ground with his paws. Even when I tried to get him off me it did not work. _Stupid alpha advantages._ I thought.

_I did not want to have to do this Paul but she is my imprint and I can't have you interfering with me._

_NOOOOO! Sam no you can't do that. It is going to kill me._

Completely ignoring my pleas Sam said: _**Paul Lahote you will not go near Isabella Marie Swan for three days no matter what the circumstances are.**_

After he finished giving me the alpha order my heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. It felt like all the air had been taken out of my lungs. I could not move or speak either so when Sam had gotten of me and phased back into human going back into the house I was just left their on the sprawled on the grass in wolf form.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Paul. More of the pack wolves will imprint next chapter so no worries. Right?<p>

So what did you guys think? Did i do good or did i do bad? You can put all you suggestions in the reviews or you can PM.

Favorite. Follow. Review. They let me know that you are still like my work.


	3. Chapter 3: Another One Bites the Dust

Thank you for all the great feedback! I really love it!  
>Oh and sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I had a mental debate about who I would make imprint on Bella this chapter. It kept bouncing back between Embry and Jared.<br>OK! enough with the enjoy your chapter!

* * *

><p>Pieces of my Heart<br>Chapter 3  
>Another One Bites the Dust<p>

* * *

><p>-Jared-<p>

It is time for my patrol. Sam should have finished by now it was 4 o'clock already. So I decided to just phase into the forest.

_Imprint…..Away…..3…...days. _ These are the words I hear upon phasing. They just kept repeating and repeating over and over again.

It was the thoughts of another wolf. It seemed to be in some sort of trouble with his imprint. Involuntarily I follow the thoughts to it's source. I am lead to Sam's house, where I see Paul's wolf sprawled on the grass not moving.

I rush over to him careful not to be seen by any passers by. Phasing back to human form I put on the shorts that I have strapped onto my leg and start talking to Paul.

"Paul get a hold of your self people will see you!"

And with that Paul just phases back quietly. Even after he does phase he does not say anything. He just stays there on the ground facing away from me.

"Paul?"

"He took ordered me away from me Jared. He ordered me away from my imprint and it is killing me." He said in a lifeless monotone voice.

"Could you be more specific Paul." I don't like cryptic answers.

Earning a sigh from Paul he finally spoke up.

"Sam Alpha ordered me away from my imprint, 'cuz apparently she was his imprint too." Paul laughed a little bit.

"I know it is a bunch of bullshit right." You got that right bud.

"Wait. Sam Alpha ordered you to stay away from your imprint. I thought the elders forbid doing that shit."

"Dunno ask him."

"Oh I will."

It was rare to see Paul in _this _state. He was always the Bitchy one who could pull out a joke from a completely serious situation.

And with that I ended the conversation and went barging into Sam's home. He has some serious explaining to do about what he did too Pa-

My thoughts are cut of by the most beautiful smell in the world – Lilacs, Freesias and Strawberries – a combination of scents I needed to find.

I completely forgot about what I was about to do. I just kept searching and searching until each breath turned into a ragged pants.

I am brought back to reality when I hear a door close. Followed by a: "What do you want Jared and shouldn't you be on patrol?"

"I need to talk to you about something." I said as he was walking down the stairs.

"If this is about Paul I have no need to explain it to you." Then he started going back up the stairs.

"What do you mean 'No need.' You just ordered a wolf away from his imprint. I suppose you remember what the council elders told us about what happens to a wolf when he is separated from his imprint don't you?"

"Yeah yeah, ' if a wolf is separated from his imprint for a long period of time he will experience a steadily growing pain, if left alone the pain will become unbearable' " He said in a voice trying to copy Quil Sr.'s. Still facing away from me.

"If you knew they why the fuck did you do it?"

"The sole fact that she is _my _imprint not Paul's should be your answer."

"Then explain to me why he was lying on the ground outside, looking like he had no more meaning in life."

"Good actor?"

"Oh please. You know that a lie." I said pointing at the same time for emphasis.

"Why the hell am I even explaining this to you! All you need to know that she is _mine_ and not Paul's. **Now shut up go back to patrol Jared."**

I had no choice but to follow. I slowly backed away from the stairs and started walking out the door. That was until I passed the couch where the scent was at its strongest. I had the urge to look down and so I did. There I saw a sleeping brunette.

_Take. Claim. Mine._

My mind completely froze for a moment. The room around me seemed to just disappear. Leaving just a blank space in between us. I tried so hard to move closer to her, when I realized that I couldn't my heart shattered. I couldn't move any closer to her I just kept moving forward towards the door.

I so wanted to just bring her with me, but orders are orders, and there is nothing you can do about it. 'Who was this girl anyway?' I wondered, she seemed very familiar. My pondering was put to a stop when I realized that I was only a few centimetres away from smacking head first into a wall. My feet seemed to have just moved by itself. _Fucking alpha orders. _

After I was done with all this patrolling I was definitely going straight back to this place and getting my imprint to where she was suppose to be.

-Sam-

Jared quietly went out of my house after I ordered him too, but not after he took a long glance at my sleeping beauty on my couch. I couldn't help but snarl at him for looking at her, he didn't notice this as he kept looking at her until he was directly right in front of my door.

My winced at the thought of Jared imprinting on her just like what I saw in Paul's thoughts just a few moment before. I would probably end up doing the same thing I did with Paul. She was mine and mine alone, the thought of having anyone else near her, pack brother or not, angered me. The only person who could ever love her would be me any threat that is see in anyone will be eliminated, even if I have to physically hurt them, I will do so.

* * *

><p>Yay chapter 3! Oh and don't worry Sam won't be evil forever. (But don't expect him to turn good anytime soon (; )<p>

Follow. Favorite. Review. They let me know you are still interested with my work!


	4. Chapter 4: Pathetic

Chapter 4 Here

* * *

><p>Insert Disclaimer Here<p>

* * *

><p>Pieces of my Heart<p>

Chapter Four  
>PATHETIC<p>

-Jared-

It was 7:58 P. M.

I count the seconds until I am able to this mysterious girl again, but there were questions still bugging me._ Why was my imprint in Sam's house anyway?_ That would definitely be the first question I would ask him once I got back. I would also want to know who his imprint was, the only girl I could smell In his house was my imprint on the couch….. Unless…. If the argument with Sam and the conversation with Paul… Could I have a shared imprint too?

Just the thought of that made me want to rip my pack members apart. I do not remember the elders of the council telling us to prepare for a situation like this.

_You may have a shared imprint, but she is yours, and yours alone._

_Take. Claim. Mine._

'If only it was that easy'. I am almost certain Sam will do the same thing to me, as he did to Paul. The thought of being away from my supposed soul mate killed me. It made a bile feeling arise in my stomach.

This was one really fucked up situation. That I am sure of.

- Bella –  
>(Took her long enough :P )<p>

I slowly open my eyes, taking the time to readjust to the brightness of this room I was currently in….. Where am I anyway? The last thing I remember is being left by E-.

….

I can't even say his name - it's pathetic. I made my whole world revolve around him, and now that he is gone…..

_Pathetic._

I get up from the couch and take the time to look around the room I was currently in. 'Was I kidnapped!?' my mind kept thinking. I didn't recognize the room I am in. I look all around the room, but my eyes fixate themselves on the door.

I look to the left, then to the right. "Nobody." I say quietly to myself. I slowly jump out of the couch and make a run for the door. I make it to the door and twist the knob with force. I don't stop running there – I make a break for the forest, praying that my clumsiness wouldn't kick in anytime soon. Only a few seconds in to my sprint, I face plant into something hard, causing me and whatever it was to fall onto the ground. I just stay there un-moving, so long that an eerie silence filled the air.

"Grrrrrrr."

…_.. Do inanimate object make sounds?... wait….._

I start to caress the unknown 'object' I am on.

…_. Fairly hard, not moving, too warm to be a preson_

I though all was fine until my hands glided over something, making the object under me release a purring noise. Almost instantly I raise my hand and propel myself of what I now see is a man. This man was shirtless, wearing only cut-offs, exposing a very muscular build. What was surprising to me was that he seemed very familiar. 'One of Jake's friends', I presumed.

Heat rose towards my face, and I was almost sure I was blushing a deep shade of crimson. The familiar man in front was very quiet in his sitting position. I took advantage of this and ran towards the direction behind him, only to fall down again by the force of the man pulling on my arm.

I was now back on the ground, but this time he was the one who was on top of me. His hands were restraining me to the ground effortlessly, eyes staring into mine. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, until he brought his face even closer to mine.

"Help!" I scream. Only to be shushed by his hand on my mouth. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear in a deep husky voice: "Shut up."

Immediately afterwards, he tilts my head into a position exposing my neck to him completely. A chill runs down my spine, my world stops spinning, my heart starts beating 10 time faster. _Is he another one of them_?

He brings his head closer to my neck

_3…._

His teeth are now bared revealing sharp teeth

_2…._

I close my eyes

_1…._

"Mine" He says.

_0…_

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger :O<p>

WHO IS IT!? Jared? Another wolf? Vampire?

Guess!

Favorite. Review. Follow. They let me know you are interested.

* * *

><p>Chapter updates time frames will be more like this, because i can't write anything at the moment that is not:<p>

1. Shit Depressing

2. Tragedy

(Unless that is alright with you)


End file.
